My Maximumride 6
by sportchicky12
Summary: This takes place after the 5th book but before the 6th one will come out. Mr. chu and Brigid are back but working together. basically this is just about max and flock and deffinatley a lot of fax! maybe Eggy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfic so don't hate me if it's bad.** **This story takes place after MR5. I know you all heard about the 6th one where fang is the first one to die, blah blah blah. This happens before this book will be published or whatever. So here we go....**

Chapter 1. (Max POV)

"MAX! Wake up, breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

Well I'm Max, if you don't know my story go read the books, I'm not explaining. But a few months ago we rescued my mom from Mr. Chu. He's still out there but we'll be sure to get him next chance we get. So me, Fang (sigh...) Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and Angel. Today is the rehearsal for Total's and Akila's wedding. I know a wedding for a dog. It's weird but when your a flying talking dog...i guess it has to happen.

"MAX!" Mom again...

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I was really hungry and I could smell the eggs bacon and pancakes, but after I did a headcount everyone was there but fang.

"Mom, where's Fang?"

"He hasn't come down yet."

"Ok I'll get him"

So I walk all the way back upstairs. I got to his room and knocked, no answer. I knock again and still no answer. I listened and heard soft snoring on the other side of the door.

Fang's room is kind of cool. It's so dark and warm. It feels good. Not that I've been in there many times before...

"Hey Fang. Get up!" I was about to walk away when he responded.

"No." was his reply

"Let's go Fang. Get up."

"Make me." I grinned to myself.

"Ok" So I go all the way to the side hes sleeping on and sat on his back. He grunted then growled ".."

"Make Me" I smirked. Then he had a sort of evil grin on his face so I knew it was time for me to run. I got up and I tried to get away but didn't make it. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around and smirked then kissed me. I was shocked at first but I relaxed. I pulled away and smiled. He smiled too. So I walked out of his room back downstairs and was smiling all the way there. When I got to the kitchen I got some stares but I really didn't care. Angel was trying to get into my head but it didn't work, I blocked her.

I was so happy I thought nothing, no one could ruin this day, but being me I'm always wrong when I have that thought in my head.

There was a knock at the door.

" I'll get it" I told the flock

I opened the door and wanna guess who was there? Well I'll give you one little hint, Fang's favorite person in the world!

"Hello Max, May I come in?" Just as perky as can be, I hated her.

Oh great, just great....


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I only got one review so far but I'm goin to continue it anyway!**

_Previously:_

"_Hello Max, May I come in?"_

_oh great...just great_

Chapter 2 (Max POV)

"Sure why not?" I said trying to sound nice but I guess I didn't succeed because everyone was staring at me.

"Good morning Dr. Dwyer. What brings you here?" My mom asked. She can actually fake being nice!!?? or maybe she wasn't faking.....

"Oh, well yes. Max remember when you confronted me after you saw me talking to Mr. Chu? Well I had him put in jail!" She was just laughing and squealing and clapping like she just won a game at an arcade!

I was about to say something when I saw Angel glaring at her.

_Sweetie? Are you picking up something from her?_

_**Yes Max, she's lying. Mr. Chu is just out-**_

She didn't get to finish because Ella screamed from her room.

(Ella's POV)

After I had eaten breakfast I went upstairs to my room. I was wondering why there was laughing, screaming, and clapping downstairs but I didn't care so I watched t.v. Instead. Icarly was on so I watched that.

I think 10 or 15 minutes went by when something came in through my window.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Your worst nightmare" The thing said evilly. He grinned then came and put a bag over me but I was able to scream for help right before everything went black. I hope Max saves me, was my last thought before I went out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont care if anyone is reading this now. I just like writing it. Ok so chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3.**Max(POV)

I ran actually no I flew up over the railing while everyone took the stairs. What I saw was ella in a bag carried by an Mgeek. He was about to jump out the window but he turned smiled and waved then jumped out.

" Somebody go downstairs and stop brigid from leaving!Iggy, Fang let's go after Ella.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel go and stay with brigid and find out everything you can. Ready? GO!"

So me Fang and Iggy took off into the skies. They put Ella in a helicopter and took off.

"Where do you think they're taking her?" Fang said swooping down beside me.

"I don't know, but if they hurt her I swear...i swear I will kill everyone in sight."

"oh god I hope they dont hurt her. Ella...Poor Ella. I'm coming." Iggy said. He sounded hurt. He was quiet though. I didn't want to bother him. Just then th helicopter came to a stop and started to land. That's weird. There's no building in sight. But then I saw him. Mr. Chu.

(Angel's POV)

After Max took off with Fang and Iggy we went back downstairs to talk to Brigid. Dr. Martinez had been able to tie her up so I was impressed. I heard everyone's thoughts and was trying to figure out what was coming from who. Being a 6 year old mindreader is really hard.

_I can't believe that little devil girl. Stupid mind reader. I should've seen it coming. _

"Brigid!!!" I screamed " I am _not _ stupid! Or a devil child! Your just mean and rotten!!" I stuck my tounge out at her. She just smirked.

"what make you think i'll ever listen to you?" She said still smirking.

This time it was my turn to smirk. I put as much deep and scary I could into my tone for effect. "Oh...I have my ways."

She got all wide eyed and now her thoughts were paniking and goin in and out all over the place.

_I shouldn't be scared of her! They should know the won't hurt Ella! It's just to lure the flock in!! She's not even an expiriment we've been after! They don't need her. She's useless!!!_

"I'm glad to know they won't hurt Ella but it doesn't mean we can let you go"

Max(POV)

"Guys lets land in the woods. That way we can sneak up from behind and grab ella and go."

With that we landed behind some big trees. We say the mgeeks take ella out and lay her on the grass. Then they turned away and started murmering to each other. I didn't know the could talk but I took that as my chance. So I ran grabbed ella and ran back to the forest and took off into the air. It's a good thing I brought Iggy.

"Hey Igs You've got a bomb on you right?"

"When don't I?" He smiled I really don't know where he put them all but then I again I dont ever want to know.

He threw at least 3 down to blow up the helicopter, the group of mgeeks and all those cars down there.

"Cool" Fang said. I rolled my eyes. One word sentences. I hate it.

"Lets go" I said.

When we got back to the house Iggy offered to take ella up to her room and stay with her. There's something there but i'll worry about it later. I noticed Brigid was still here.

"Well well well. Look who's plan was ruined." I said "Go ahead, let her go."

"Yeah cause she's _useless"_Angel spat.

Brigid got up and ran all the way down the road it was funny.

"Angel, What was that about?"

"She said Ella was useless and they wont use her or hurt her. It made me mad."She pouted

"Ok guys thats enough for today i'll go make some cookies"

with that I smiled and jumped all the way to my room. I lied down on my bed and there was a knock at the door. I knew it was Fang but I said "who's there?"

he came in without saying anything.

"Well don't answer me then and just barge on in"

" If you were watching, I just did" he said.

I rolled my eyes "whatever" and layed back down.

He suddenly was under me. I dont know how but he was. So my back was against his chest he turned me around and we kissed. It felt like forever but of course we were interupted my someone coming in.

"Hey Max!!! I was just on the compute and we saw this top and we thought it was amazing for-oh" She blushed,"i'm sorry!!! so sorry!!! bye!!"

"well she seemed ok with this" Fang said

"Yeah but she said she found a top for me so that means the one thing I hate besides the school and brigid. But you also have to come"

"Shopping" He said.

I groaned, he just laughed.

"COOKIES ARE READY!" Mom shouted.

I jumped off fang and sprinted to the kitchen.

The cookies were so good. We had 5 each but when I went for my last one I bit my finger. Someone took my cookie. Only one person would....Fang.

He's gonna get it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing these stories are fun even if nobody reads them!!!!! So much fun!**

Chapter 4. (Max POV)

He stole my cookie so I ended up chasing him upstairs into the bathroom! The bathroom! Oh well it's small he cant get away. So I locked the door so no one could come in or go out. I couldn't think of anything so I tackled him into the bath tub. It hurt but I got my cookie back.

"What the heck was that for!!!" he shouted at me.

" Well in case you haven't noticed if someone steals my cookie I get it back no questions asked. I never said that person wouldn't get hurt." I said

"I'll remember that next time, he kissed me and I went with it. He put his hands on my hips and picked me up and put me one the counter never breaking the kiss. His hands went up my shirt but I didn't try and stop him we were still kissing. It was amazing!

Just then "hey open up!! I've got to pee!!!!!" Gazzy yelled.

" sorry gas I was lecturing fang on taking my cookie"

"well I should take your cookies more often then" Fang whispered.

I blushed big time and ran to my room.

I could just see Fang smirking.

"Hey Max! Want to go shopping tomorrow?"Ella asked

"uh...no."I said

" Ok fine. I'll get your clothes."

I was a little scared, I was frightened of nudge but I didn't know about Ella. I'll giver her a chance then I went to sleep. I slept til 10 in the morning. Thats odd for me. Oh well I could smell breakfast. It smelled sooo good!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my favorite part!!!! enjoy!**

Chapter 5(Max POV)

I went downstairs and ate breakfast with the family/flock. Then I went to watch t.v in the living room.

"Ok so I'm getting Max's clothes and Gazzy and Iggy are getting Fang's clothes" Ella explained

"wait. Fang isn't going either?" I asked?

" nope."

everyone walked out except angel who was looking at me. I got up and gave her a hug and said bye. She said " Max I don't know what it means but I saw some show Ella was watching and every time someone leaves a boy and a girl alone the say 'Behave you two' so yeah, Behave you two!bye!"

I just stared at her retreating figure jaw dropped. I'm surprised it didn't hit the floor.

"did she...?"

"yeah I think she did"

"ew"

So about 2 hours went by and I was in the mood for pudding. So I got up and went to the kitchen and hit fang on the way there.

I got the bowl out of the fridge and grabbed a spoon and started eating it leaning on the counter.

Fang walked in and dipped his finger into my bowl and licked some.

"hey! This is my pudding!"

"ok" he said. Then he put his finger back in and put in on my nose.

"What was that for?"

"you said it was yours" he shrugged

So I got my spoon and bent it back then let it go and it splattered all over his face "oops, my spoon slipped"i smiled.

So he stuck his hand in and threw it at me the it turned into a full out pudding war. It lasted about 20 minutes.

I have no idea where all that pudding came from but it was there. We leaned against the wall and slid down so we were on the floor.

"well that was interesting" I said

"yeah. What do we say when your mom and the flock gets back?"Fang asked

" um..i tried to cook and it blew up in our faces." I laughed and so did fang.

Then we kissed. So we made out in the kitchen and we jumped apart so fast when the door opened and everyone came running into the kitchen.

I got up "hey guy—whoa!" I slipped and fell back down.

Mom came in and her smile faded "."

"um well you see..."

"we had a fight and it turned into a pudding war. Sorry Dr. Martinez. We'll clean it up"Fang came out with the truth! The freakin truth!!

I hate him for that!!!! oh who am I kidding Oh my god....i love him.

I heard giggling inside my head

**If you say anything Angel I swear!!!**

_Ok Max I won't_

just what I need a mind reader telling the man I love that I love him. I would like to do it myself thanks!!!

there she goes giggling again....

I have to admit..today was really fun. I love to spend time with fang.

**I want some reviews now before I start posting some more. At least 3? please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I got 3 reviews thats good! I guess I think I only have 2 people reading my story so thanks to CHSMR and Miss. Pure!!! ok chapter 6!!**

Chapter 6 (Max POV)

Today is the day of Total's and Akila's wedding. I am a Bridesmaid. Angel is the maid of honor, Nudge is the flowergirl,and Ella id a bridesmaid like me.

Gazzy is the ringbearer, Iggy is the best man cause total doesnt like fang all that much. Fang thought he could get out of it but he didn't he;s a groomsmen. Haha.

All the girls are dressed in green dresses. So Fang is mad because he has to wear green and not black.

My mom is the preacher. I think it's funny.

Well then I got mad over wearing a dress so it was Fang's turn to laugh at me well he was smirking but it doesn't really matter.

So they got married and it was time for a party. Mom invited everyone from the CSM and Ella invited some of her friends.

Of course there were guys flirting with me and girls trying to get at Fang. So we just decided to leave and go out in fly. Everyone came but Angel and Nudge. We found a lake and decided to stop there and rest.

Me being the only girl was kind of akward. So it was quiet for about and hour when Gazzy decided to let one out.

"Dude!!! nasty!" That was Iggy

Fang just groaned

"Gazzy let us know next time so we can get away or you can run before it happens ok?"

he just nodded and smiled.

We decided we've been out long enough so we got back home the party was over. Ella said some guys were asking for me but I just went to my room to go to sleep

I was awoken to the smoke alarm blaring and smoke filling the house.

I was paniking and running to everyone's room. No one was there so I ran downstairs and something grabbed me and tied my hands together and put a gag in my mouth. I was thrown onto my knees with my flock and mom and Ella outside.

I was the only one gagged so I felt a little better.

"Which one of you is Maximumride?" The thing said.

I tried to raise my hand but they were tied. I tried to speak but I was gagged!!

I would talk but I have something in my mouth!

"She would talk but you put something in her mouth!!" Angel said. Thats my girl.

"You shut up" he slapped her! He slapped my baby!!

I started jumping and trying to make my way to angel but I got knocked back down.

They removed the gag and said "I take you to be MaximumRide?"

"ya think?"

"don't be smart with me."

I just rolled my eyes and said "What do you want?"

He was about to reply when and Brigid stepped out of the woods.

"Max, give it up. You can't win this time." Brigid stated

"i will never give up. I always win in case you forgot who I am."

she walked down the line and stopped in front of Fang and bent down and said "I'm sorry Fang. I never liked you it was all part of the plan." then she kissed him right on the lips. Everyone gasped nd he pulled back and spit in her face and said "No. i'm sorry brigid, I never liked you either, it was all part of _my_ plan."

Then we all got thrown into a van. Well everyone but mom and ella.

We got taken to some headquarters...it wasnt itex or the Corperations. Ugh. That name disgusted me.

"Max will we get out of here?" Comes Angel's little scared voice.

"Of course sweetie. Don't we always?"

I really hoped we would. Seriously hoped.

**Man i'm a bad writer!! I want 3 more reviews please!!!!!!! I need help to so if anyone has suggestions.....tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm getting more reviews!!!! whoo!!! ok chapter 7!!!!

Chapter 7. (Max POV)

We were all stuffed in cages and were rolled on a cart into separate rooms.

There was nothing in there just white everywhere lucky for Iggy.

Then those things brought in food. Not much but I attacked it anyways.

I still need to think of a name for them. There really tall, and yellow have black hair...looks like bumblebees.....hmm...BumbleFreaks!!!

_Max? I'm really scared_

_**Sweetie, it's ok we'll get out of here. I always have a plan**_

_Ok max._

I was so frustrated and we have been here for a total of 9 hours. I was sitting in the middle of the room and noticed there was a camera in the left corner. Ok so. I sighed and layed down and stared at the ceiling. There was a vent. A vent!! it was big enough for me to fit into!!!

_**Angel!!??**_

_Yeah Max?_

_**Do you have a vent on your ceiling? And a camera in the left corner??**_

_Yes!_

_**Ok can you tell everyone then let me know when you did so I can figure out how to leave without them noticing?**_

_Sure Max._

ok shut the camera off....what to do. what to do.

I went and examined the camera and found an off switch.

_Ok Max I told them._

_**Great hey there is and off switch and I need you to count down from 3 so we all shut off the camera at the same time so they think there is a problem with the camera. Ok?**_

_Got it max._

_Ok everyone. On my count...Three,Two,ONE!_

Great! Ok so I opened up my wings and flew up to the ceiling. There weren't any screws or bolts or anything I just pulled it off. These whitecoats just get stupider and stupider everyday.

I met everyone in the vent. I did a head count. ok, That was everyone. We crawled for 3 minutes and dropped down in the middle of a hallway right in front of an exit door. No alarm yet...hmm this is easier than ever before!

"That was quite easy" Fang stated

"Yeah real easy. Somethings not right" I said

"Oh well I don't want to stay here and find out. Let's go!" That was Iggy

So we took off. "Wait! Where's Gazzy?!"

I looked around franticly. Poor Gazzy. I hope he's still not in that place.

"There he is!!" angel shouted. I looked where she was pointing and saw Gazzy bending over something. Probably a bomb.

"He's setting the timer on the bomb so we can get away faster" Iggy said

oh that makes sence... ok "Gazzy hurry up!!!"

he looked up and smiled at me. He touched the bomb and went to take off but it blew up right then and Gazzy's eyes went wide and he screamed then shot straight towards me. I caught him in my arms and he was breathing rapidly. He got hit hard by that bomb!! This was the first time something like this has happened. "Iggy!!! Come feel Gazzy!"

Iggy checked him and winced everytime. "He got burnt bad and we probably need to take him to a hospital"

"Iggy...what was in that bomb?"I said quietly yet angry.

"a lot of big words you probably wouldn't understand but it was enough to hurt him. Come on."

I was so scared my poor Gazzy. He might not make it. I didn't want to go to a hospital but I think we had to. We have no choice.

I could see the hospital in sight. Probably 5 minutes away. We got closer and closer and Gazzy's pulse was slowing. I could not let him die!! I wouldn't have it!!!

Oh god. Gazzy might not make it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes chapter 8!!!**

Chapter 8(Gazzy POV)

I was getting the timer set on the bomb when I heard max tell me to hurry up. I just turned and smiled up at her. I was getting ready to take off when the bomb exploded and sent me flying into Max's arms. I screamed and then everything went black.

(Max POV)

We reached the door and franticly searched for a doctor. No one was in the waiting room so I took off with gazzy still in my arms through the doors.

I found a doctor and screamed "Sir! Excuse me but my brother desperately need help he got hit by a bo-Oh my god"

"Hello Max, What happened to the Gasman?"

I bet you'll never guess who the doctor was.

It was jeb.

"Jeb what the heck are you doing here!!?? You know what? Never mind I have time to hate you later just take care of him!! Don't let him die. And don't you even _think_ about running tests on him!" I whisper yelled.

"Max, I apologize for everything. I promise you. I'm here as a doctor not a white coat so can you trust me just this once?"

I just glared at him a walked back into the waiting room.

"guys I have some wonderful news!!!"i said with as much sarcasm I could.

The flock was looking at me waiting.

"Jeb is the doctor."

I got some gasps and gulps but Fang stayed expressionless. Typical.

We were there for about 5 hours when Jeb came in.

"Would you like to see him? He's awake."

we all filed through the doors into the room Gazzy was in.

Then I saw him lying in a hospital bed with an IV stuck in his arm. I wanted to throw up.

"Gazzy? Are you ok sweetie?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling better just a bunch of burn marks. Their healing." He said trying to be brave but you could hear the wave in his voice.

"That's good to know Gaz"

"i have no idea what happened to that one? I thought it was perfect!!! Iggy? What do you think went wrong?"

"I don't know dude. Did you set the timer right? Or maybe the wires were twisted...Well we don't have to find out its just good your alive/"

At that Gazzy smiled at Iggy. I will never understand what caused them to get into bombs or how Iggy can even see what he's doing. I just don't get it.

"Yo. Jeb, When can we go?" I asked

"Tomorrow. He needs a little more time for those marks to heal."

I nodded and he walked off. Everyone found a place in the room on the floor to sleep.

This has been one hectic day.

The next day was sunny and warm and plus Gazzy got to leave so we went back to mom's house.

Everyone was greeted by hugs from mom and Ella. Even fang. I laughed cause he tensed up majorly both times! ha.

Mom decided to make cookies and order pizza when we went inside. I was so tired I went up up my room for a nap. I woke up 3 hours later. I went downstairs and saw everyone watching a movie. There wasn't any more room for me so I just sat on the armrest of fang's chair. I guess he didn't like that because he pulled me into his lap and kissed me. It was short but sweet.

I was still tired but when a dinging noise went off in the kitchen I hopped off Fang's lap and was the first into the kitchen. I got my cookies and made sure to keep them close cause I didn't want a replay like last time. So I took my cookies to my room ate them then came back down and resumed my position on fang's lap.

About 30 minutes later the pizza came and everyone stuffed there faces. Then it was time for bed for the little ones. So me and fang were the only ones left downstairs. Mom and Ella have already gone to sleep.

"Hey fang im tired. I think im going to sleep."

I tried to get up but someone wouldn't let me. He ended up throwing me onto the couch and we made out for like what seemed like 2 hours but probably 20 minutes. Then he finally let me go to sleep.

Fang always knows how to make my day.

**Review?? Please??**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm getting more and more reviews and people adding my story to there favorites! Awesome!**

**Chapter 9 (Max POV)**

The next day mom had work and Ella had school. So the whole flock was home.

Around lunch time I decided to speak up. "Hey do you guys want to go out flying for a bit?"

I got various yes's, sure's and a nod from fang.

We flew for about 15 minutes and decided to turn back about 3 miles from the house I had a brain attack. I clutched my head and my wings folded in and I screamed and went into extreme blackness after Fang caught me in his arms.

(Fang POV)

We were just 3 miles from home when Max suddenly screams and starts falling to the ground.

"MAX!!!"

I flew so fast I almost didn't think I would make it in time. But I caught her.

We flew home and put her in her room and everyone left but me and Angel.

(Max POV)

I woke up on the roof in fang's arms. A little weird to wake up on the roof but whatever.

"Max, God Max I'm glad your ok."

"yeah, I'm good now. That was a serious brain attack. I haven't had one of those in months. like 8 months."

"well I'm just glad your ok." then he kissed me. It felt so good!

"Sorry to ruin this pretty little moment of yours, but were not finished with you yet."

Me and fang got in our fighting stances when we looked up and saw Mr. Chu and Brigid standing there.

"Well apparently we didn't get rid of you back at that building like we should have!" I spat

"well remember to get all of its members next time. Well if there is a next time."a wicked smile spread across her ugly little face

"What do you mean?" but I didn't get an answer because she picked up a gun and aimed it at fang and pulled the trigger.

"NO!!!!"

Then I shot up in bed and came face to face with Fang pulling him into a hug saying "Oh my god! I'm glad your ok!"

(Fang POV)

I loved watching Max sleep. She was so beautiful.

"She;s dreaming about you Fang" Angel whispered next to me. I saw Max smile in her sleep.

She was talking to. "What do you mean?"

But right then that smile disappeared and she screamed "NO!!"

And shot up coming face to face with me whispering "God I'm glad your ok"

"Max. What are you talking about?"I asked her

"Brigid. She shot you. It was a nightmare. Don't worry about it."

Then she just relaxed in my arms and went back to sleep. God I loved this girl.

**Ok now im stuck and need help!! review with suggestions please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!!!! yayayayay!!!!**

Chapter 10(Nudge POV)

I woke up around 7:30 the next morning and had a desperate urge to go shopping. Then again when don't I ever want to go shopping??? I went to look for Max.

I got to her door and walked in on her and Fang. Oops.

"OMG! Max I'm so sorry!!!! Terribly sorry! It won't happen again!!"I screamed

"Nudge its ok what did you need?" Max asked me

"Oh well I was wondering if we could like go shopping. I'm in need of some new jeans and shoes and tops!!! OMG! I totally remember this top we saw last time we went shopping it was bright green! You know, the day you and Fang had that pudding fight??oooo I want some pudding! IGGY! Pudding please!!!"

(Max POV)

Nudge then goes humming down the hall to the kitchen after the _2__nd_ time she's walked in on me and Fang making out. Poor Nudge.

"Where were we?" Fang asked breaking me from my thoughts. I smiled then leaned up to kiss him. Then I slipped from his grip and told him to get out because I needed to change clothes.

So he left and I put on a tanktop and some shorts. Weird choice of outfit for me, I know.

Breakfast was sooo good! We were alone again today. Mom had work Ella had school and we were at home.

After yesterday I don't want to go out for a flight. So I decided we could have a movie day.

"Hey guys, want to watch a movie?"I asked them

Everyone nodded.

"I want to pick out the movie!!!"Nudge screamed

"No I do!!" Gazzy

"No Me!!" Angel

"ok you each pick one out and we'll vote on the choices out there. Ok?" I said

"OK!" I got that from all of them

I have no idea what these movies were but we had to choose from High school musical 3, Twilight, and some Disney princess movie. I don't know.

We ended up watching High school Musical 3 cause nobody wanted to watch the princess movie and nobody wanted to watch a movie about a vampire.

Me and Iggy well mostly Iggy went and made popcorn. When I came back I saw my place on the couch was occupied so I had no where to sit. So I just plopped myself down on Fang's lap like last time.

I got some 'awws' from some of the flock but I let it pass.

"Max, Can we go to the park later?" Angel asked me. Eyes pleading.

"Um I don't know maybe. Let's finish the movie first then I'll let you know."

Well lets just saw we went without bambi eyes or mindcontrol...i think.

But me and fang sat on the bench watching the flock run around including Iggy.

It was so much peaceful and great there until...

"Oh my god! Nick!!!Is that seriously you?"

You know who that was?? I bet you do.

**Lissa comes in a lot in people's stories like this so if your done reading I understand.**

**Review please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lissa comes in at that weirdest times. Oh well Chapter 11!!**

Chapter 11 (Max POV)

Like I said I'm pretty sue you know who that was.

"Nick!! OMG it _is_ you!!!" Red headed-Lissa said.

Fang was just sitting there staring it seems he didn't know she was talking to him. I smiled to myself unless he was faking.

Lissa runs up to him and hugs him. "OMG It's been so so so so loooong since I've seen you!! How have you been?"

"uh...Do I Know you?"

she just looked at him like he grew 2 heads.

"Of course!! Heh-lo!! We were together A couple!! then you left me."

she pouted. I laughed giving away my presence.

"Oh! Max! Hey, Sam has been asking about you. He's here too you know! Him being my brother and all."

Ok what??!! Sam was Lissa's brother! And he's here?? Wow.

"Not to sound nosy or rude Lissa but what are you doing in Arizona? When you live in Virginia?"

"Oh about that, It's spring break!! Were out for the whole week! We have family here we never usually see so were here visiting for the whole week!! isn't that super!!!"

I glanced at Fang who looked like he still didn't know who she was.

_He doesn't remember her max. _

**_ok well can you tell him redheaded wonder? That should ring a bell_**

_ok max._

Then I saw realization on his face. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Max, I'm thinking it's time to go." Fang said.

"Yeah me too" I replied back

"But wait!! we totally didn't get to talk. We need to hangout!! I'm sure Sam would love to see you again max!"

I was going to reply but I think I would rather test Fang...hmm this could get interesting.

"You know what? Ok how bout me, you Fnick, and Sam meet at the movies tomorrow at 6?"

She squealed really loud it hurt. "Ok! Great!! Bye!"

I saw fang looking at me. I gave him a look that said "Later, not in front of the kids"

He nodded and we got home 10 minutes later.

When everyone was asleep he came into my room.

"Now, what the heck was that at the park??"

"I think it would be better if you didn't know what I was planning. Good night!"

He couldn't reply. ha. So I went to sleep thinking about what would happen tomorrow. I went to sleep smiling.

I hoped it worked!


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm getting more reviews!!! yay! Go me!**

Chapter 12 (Max POV)

I couldn't wait for tonight. I knew Angel, Nudge, and Ella would figure out that I was going on a "Date" so I told them my plan so they wouldn't go overboard with the makeover and everything like always.

_Max, we think this is actually going to work cause Fang is in his room wondering why you told Lissa you guys would be there because he thought you loved him. _Then she giggled at the last part. _Too bad he doesn't know why._

**_I know but he will find out soon enough sweetie._**

I just had to smile at that.

It was about 5:30 so I went to get ready. I put on a tight t-shirt that showed my curves and some jeans.

Fang was in his usual attire so I just rolled my eyes.

"Remind me again why were going?" He asked me.

"you'll find out soon enough."

I heard some giggles behind me but I pretended like I didn't hear them.

We decide to go at 6:00. so me and fang walked through the woods then found a clearing and took off. It was silent during the flight but its not like that unusual for Fang. We landed behind the theater and came out through an alley next to it. I could just see Sam's face full of excitement because he was going to see me again.

When we were about 10 feet away I heard a squeal and knew it came from Lissa.

"Nick! Max! Your here!!! come on! Let's go get the tickets!!!" She practically dragged Fang through the door.

"Hey Max"Sam said. Well at least he was calm about this.

"Hey Sam."

"Long time no see. What are you doing in Arizona?"

"Yeah I know. Um staying with my aunt. Our parents are missionaries still traveling." I decided to go with the whole parents being missionaries again.

"Oh that must suck having your parents away all the time."

"Well we get used to it. I really like my Aunt anyway."

"So you want to go in?"

"Yup. Lets get this over with." I muttered

He didn't seem to hear it.

I have no idea what this movie is but I don't like it. Sam was to my left and Fang was to my right and Lissa was to the right to him. Me and fang were both tensed the whole time. Lissa all of a sudden got "scared" and clung on to Fang for dear life. God she's such a girl.

About an hour into the movie Sam put his arm around me and I shrugged it off. Then he tried to hold my hand and I put my hands in my pockets. I heard Fang growl louder each time Sam tried something. I laughed on the inside.

Lissa tried to grab fangs hand but he put them into fists and crossed his arms. Apparently I didn't think this through because I didn't expect me to get mad every time Lissa did something to Fang.

(Fang P_O_V)

Lissa just couldn't keep her hands off of me. No wonder her and Sam are related because he seemed to have trouble keeping his hands off her.

It made me so mad. Why did Max even agree to this!!!So stupid! I keep replaying what she said earlier

"_You'll find out soon enough" Then the girls giggled. Something was up._

Ugh. I hated not knowing when Max was planning something.

Finally the movie was over it didn't make an sence through out the whole thing.

We said goodbye and started to walk away.

"Nick! Wait!!!"

I turned around to find Lissa running at me and before I could do anything her lips were on mine and it took a second so I pushed her away. She looked hurt. Is this what Max was planning?Testing my love? I should've seen it coming.

"I thought....i thought you liked me?" She asked

"Sorry Lissa, I don't I guess I should've told you, but I actually have a girlfriend."

I saw Max's Face light up so I knew I passed.

"who?" Lissa asked snidely.

"Me." Max walked over and put her arm around my waist and I slung mine around her shoulder.

She looked confused and shocked "B-b-but your related!!! Ewwie ew ew!!"

"No were _like _brother and sister. Not actual brother and sister. So were able to date."

Then she just runs away. It felt good to get her away.

"Congratulations. You passed." she said smiling

"It took me a while but I figured out why. Did you know that would happen?"

"No, but knowing Lissa I had a feeling it would."

"Ok because for a second I thought you had a new power and you could see the future or something."

"Ha. I wish."

(Angel POV)

We were all sitting at home waiting for Max and Fang to get back. I? Was listening in to figure out Fang knew the plan and Max told him he passed so they don't need to explain to me.

I was in my room so bored so I thought I would look through people's minds but Max said its not good to do but she's not here is she?

_Why am I such a wuss? Why can't I tell Ella? _Who was that? My guess is Iggy.

_I totally need new shoes. I need to talk to Max. Omg! A purple bug!! It's so shiny!!!_ Defiantly Nudge

_Where did we put those plans for the new bomb? Ugh. Iggy needs to learn to clean up a little more!! ahh! Found them! His shoe was a god hiding place. _Ew! Gazzy!

_I love Iggy. Why can't I just tell him the truth. _Aw poor Ella. I should do something.

What to do...Max!!

_Max?? Are you there?_

_**Yes sweetie what is it?**_

_Iggy likes Ella and Ella likes Iggy. What should they do?_

_**What?! Angel were you snooping in their heads?**_

_No...ok yes but it's only because I got bored and wanted to help!!_

_**ok...Ella and Iggy huh? Well we'll see when we get home.**_

I hope Max and fang get home fast too.

(Max POV)

So Iggy and Ella? Since when??

"What are you thinking about?" Says fang. I forgot he was beside me.

"Angel just told me Iggy and Ella like each other and she asked me what we should do about it."

"Well that's good Iggy found someone right?"

"Yeah I guess but my sister? Oh well. We'll see when we get home." he nodded and we landed in the front yard walking in hand in hand.

**Now....Does anyone want to give me suggestions? I'm majorly stuck! Help?please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok this chapter will probably be horrible. I couldn't think of anything. Oh well Chapter 13!!**

Chapter 13 (Max POV)

After me and Fang entered the house we were tackled by Angel.

"Have you figured out anything?? Have you? Have you??"

"Figured out what?" Asked Iggy coming into the room. Yikes. Angel has this one.

"Oh uh Max had this plan and Fang figured it out! So congrats Fang!"

Wow she covered that one up good.

"Oh ok. I'm going to sleep, I don't care what happened with your date tonight." Was all he said as he walked upstairs. Isn't he just so nice? He hasn't been all piggish lately. That's good for him.

"Angel are you sure you read the right thoughts?"

"I am positive! Now we need to get them together."

"Well Angel it's late. We'll do something about it tomorrow."Fang said

"Ok!"

With that she skipped off to bed.

Then I turned to Fang and said,

"Just so I don't have any more nightmares..." I hope he was understanding what I was implying.

"Your room or mine?" He asked smiling

"Yours. No one ever looks in there."

I ran all the way to his room smiling. Waiting for him.

Then I fell asleep in his arms. It was a peaceful night.

**Anyone care to help?? I need it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!!! It took me a while but I finally thought of something!!!**

Chapter 14 (Max POV)

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't in my room then I remembered I fell asleep in fang's arms.

I turned to look at him and noticed he was still asleep. So I used this time to think of a way to get Iggy and Ella together. I have to admit it wasn't easy but I think I managed something.

_Max? Did you think of anything?_

**_Yeah,Here's what I thought of..._**

_That's perfect!!!_

So Finally Fang woke up and I told him. He smiled.

"He won't like it and Ella _really _won't like it. I think it'll hurt but I'm willing to take chances."

"Perfect" I smiled

So we went downstairs to eat breakfast and let me tell you...this was amazing!!!

We decided to put that plan into action around lunch so we had Angel control Iggy to go up to his room to listen to an Ipod. We also had Ella go to her room and read a magazine.

We had Angel take Nudge outside so she wouldn't hear any of this. Gazzy really didn't seem to care what was going on so he just watched tv like he had been.

Fang walked all the way down he hall and stopped 4 doors down from Ella's room and I stopped right next to her door.

We waited for Angel to give the signal, well send the signal.

When she did I casually yelled "Hey Fang what was the deal about Iggy kissing Nudge?" I had to control myself from laughing

"WHAT!" Ella screamed as she stormed out of her room to me "Are you serious?"

I nodded "I'm serious. I saw it last night when we got home." I replied.

She was furious and I knew I would get yelled at but I was going to risk that.

She stormed off to Iggy's room and slammed the door so I listened instead.

(Ella POV)

I was so angry I stormed to Iggy's room and slammed the door so hard he jumped. I'm surprised since he was listening to an ipod.

"I can't believe you!!" I practically screamed at him. I hope it hurt his ears too!

"What? What did I do?" He asked confused.

"I can't believe you would go and do that when I love you Iggy!!" I can't believe I said that.

"Ok calm down Ella, what are you talking about? Wait. You love me? Really? I love you too!!"

I smiled but then I remembered I was mad. "If you really did love me then why did you go kiss Nudge? Huh? Why?!"

"You think I kissed Nudge? Why?"

"Max was telling Fang that...Oh my god." I said suddenly realizing this.

"MAX!" We both yelled

"Yes?"she said dragging out her response.

"Did Iggy really kiss Nudge?" I asked

"Uh..No. Ew. I made that up to get you two together."

"Are you serious?"

"Hey don't be mad at me. Angel found out the information going through your heads."

"Ok. And Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" Iggy said taking the word right out of my mouth.

Then I turned around and kissed him. It was what I've been dreaming about.

(Max POV)

"Well glad that's over with"fang said reading my thoughts. as always

"Yeah. What do you want to do today?" I asked him

But he didn't get to answer because just then we heard Angel and Nudge scream from outside. Not a 'Omg are you serious' way more like a 'Oh my god help me were about to die'sort of way.

Not a good sign.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I was at a friends house and had stuff to do all day. Here we go! Chapter 15!!!**

Chapter 15 (Max POV) A/N. Am I doing her pint of view to much?

We all rushed to the window to see Angel and Nudge surrounded by about...is that 40 Bumblefreaks!!! You've got to be kidding me!!! That's too easy. "Ella stay in the house and don't come out!"

We all rushed outside to start fighting. I was taking on 3 with 2 down and 2 more coming.

After my group was finished I did a 360 to see the rest of the flock was doing. Fang had taken out about 11 working on 2 more.

Nudge had 2, Gazzy was torturing one,Angel was making them drop dead everywhere, and Iggy had 4 almost down.

5 more minutes it was over with.

"Are you kidding me? Why would they send such a little group?" Iggy said.

"I don't know." I said

"well I'm just glad they have minds!" Angel said happily.

"Guys..." i said.

They all groaned because they knew what was coming.

"But whyyyyyy Max? I was having so much fun!!!! Me and Ella were going to get our nails done tomorrow!!!"

Then that started the commotion.

"GUYS! SHUT UP!!"I yelled

They all stopped abruptly and turned to stare at me.

"Just for a few days. That's all I'm asking."

"I'll get the packs."Fang offered. I smiled to myself.

"Come on dude! Why do you always take her side?" Iggy said

I laughed. Fang just smirked and walked inside.

"I'm going to say bye to Ella." He said glumly.

I have to admit I felt bad but this is what's best.

_I agree with you Max._

_**Thanks sweetie.**_

Ella came running out crying, "Why Max!!?? No not yet!!!Why do you always have to leave?"

"Ella it's for your own safety." I told her

Then she just went back inside to call and tell mom we were leaving.

Then Fang came back out with the backpacks.

"Ready?" I asked. I got a nod from fang and a few mumbled yes's.

Then we took off.

*6 hours later*

I'm surprised Nudge hasn't said she was hungry.

Come to think of it this flight has been extremely quiet. Angel hasn't been getting into anyone's minds, Nudge hasn't said a word, Gazzy hasn't shared his....gift, Iggy hasn't made any jokes, and Fang well...actually Fang is always silent so that doesn't matter. Crap! He caught me staring. I turned away before he could see my blush, but what I wanted to know was, What the crap is the matter with my flock!

_They're depressed Max._

_**Oh, ok thanks Angel but, stay out of my head please?**_

_Right, sorry Max_

Just then I saw a clearing. "Everyone land! Now!"

I was first followed by Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, then Angel..

"Ok now sit down. Were going to talk."

"I know you all are sad and don't want to leave my mom's but we had to. I want to do what ever it takes to keep them out of danger. I'm trying to lead Chu and his army away from the house. You don't want anything to happen to Ella do you Iggy?"

"No."

"That's why I'm doing this, to keep that from happening ok?"

"Yeah, ok Max I'm sorry I was all mopey."

"Me too." Gazzy

"Me three!!!" Nudge

"Me four!!" Giggled Angel

Then Fang just nodded. "Alright now since that's out of the way, I say we got find a hotel to stay in because you know whats just a few miles from here?"

"What?"

"Las Vegas!" I saw everyone's face light up "I was thinking since I still have my Max Ride Card I could get us some nice rooms to stay in. This is as far as I'm going to go. I promise we will go back to Mom's in about 4 days a week tops. I don't want you guys getting depressed again. So enjoy it while your here, I don't think we could get attacked with all those people in Las Vegas."

So we took off again and made it to Las Vegas. What have I done? I got myself into a serious mess.

**The next chapter is in Las Vegas!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I had to talk with my sorta co-writer on what to write in this chapter and I thought I shouldn't had wrote the last chapter but I take it back so here's chapter 16!!!**

Chapter 16 (Fang POV)

What the heck was Max thinking! Vegas? She's insane!! Well she said to enjoy it so I'm going to enjoy it.

"Ok so what hotel do you want to stay at?" Max asked the flock. "We can get settled in out rooms then we can go out and walk around. We stick together though!"

"Ooooo let's stay at Caesar's Palace!!"

"No! The Mirage!"

"Hooters!!" Iggy gets annoying.

"Guys...settle down please" Max said. They quit immediately. I love how she can just take control.

_You love her no matter what._ Angel thought to me

**_Out of my head Angel..._**

I felt her leave but I heard her giggle.

"How about Treasure Island?" I suggested

Max seemed to like that idea. Good now were settled.

"Alright, to Treasure Island!!"

(Iggy POV)

Dang I was hoping to go to hooters. The blind guy never gets what he wants!!

(Nudge POV)

Like ZOMG! We are in Las Vegas!! I can't believe it!! Max actually brought us here!!! this is going to be so so so so so so so so so fun!!!!!!!!!!

(Max POV)

I'm glad Fang suggested something before it got out of hand...I'm still amazed at myself I even brought the flock here.

We walked into the lobby. We should've gone shopping so we could at least bring a duffel bag of some sort. **Maximum,There are bags in the room where you will be staying.** Woah. Voice?

Haven't heard from him/her in a really long time. I really didn't need its advice but ok.

It was a man at the desk so I told Fang to get the rooms.

(Fang POV)

"Hi, I would like 3 rooms please. Close together as you can get them."

"Are you over 18?"

"Of course." That's when Max comes in.

She slips her arms around me and says "Honey did you get the rooms yet? Me and the kids are exhausted. My brother and his wife are too. I'm sure."

"Hold on sweet. I was just about to get them." I patted her arm. She just leaned into me and closed her eyes while Angel and Gazzy came up to add the "kid" effect.

"Mommy, I'm tired. Can we go to our rooms yet?" Angel said innocently.

I turned back to man who was ringing up the Max Ride Card. He handed me 3 room keys.

"Here you go. Rooms 564, 566, and 568. Enjoy your stay."

I nodded "waking up" Max in the process. We made our way to the elevator even though we all hated tight spaces.

I saw Max about to explode so I put my arm around her waist. She smiled and nodded as in saying "thanks"

We made it to our floor finally and I was so glad to be out of there.

"I got Angel!!" Nudge grabbed a key and took off with Angel right behind her.

"Me and the Gasman got one!" Iggy said.

So that leaves me and Max. Ok I'm ok with this. I wonder if she is? I turned to look at her she was smiling. "So...should we check out our room?"

I chuckled and followed her in.

It was pretty good looking. I'm not going to lie

(Max POV)

I was glad to share a room with Fang. The voice was right, there was luggage in the closet. So I changed to get ready to walk around.

We met the flock by the elevators because the same man was there we had to do our whole "Family" thing.

(3 hours into walk)

Oh my god! My feet hurt and it's so hot out here! How is Fang not sweating?

We were on our way to go watch the show behind our hotel when this husky man with a beard yells "Hey blondie!! Get up here your going to be late for the show"

"Who me?" I noticed he was looking in my direction. So I looked behind me and I didn't see any other blonds. Well crap! He thinks I'm one of those sluts that dance around on those poles.

"Yeah you! Who else now get your self up here!"

"This must be a mistake. I'm not-"

"Hey! I don't make mistakes! Get your little butt back there and get changed!" just then two big guys picked me up and dragged me into a huge building! It had all these sparkly clothing. I almost barfed. I have to bring nudge in here. But I'm not supposed to be here! I don't dance!

Ok here is your outfit. Get dressed you have 10 minutes. _WHAT!?_

They handed me something that looked like a swimsuit with all these diamonds and rhinestones on it. "there is no way I am putting this on!"

"You will if you want to go out there naked!"

What have I gotten myself into?

(Fang POV)

HA! Max has to go out and dance! I cant wait to see this! Too bad Iggy is blind. Maybe Angel will send him a mental picture...

God I cant wait for this!!!

**Dude, my mom told me that it was suppose to actually be girls in pirate costumes but when I went 2 years ago it looked like a bunch of sluts. So I want to see Max in that position. What will happen? Will she dance? I don't know! It's up to you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't care if you read the last chapter but here we go. **

Chapter 17 (Max POV)

Oh my god. Am I really going to have to do this?

I was dragged out of the changing room because I wouldn't come out. "Dude! Stop touching me! I really don't know why I'm even up here!"

"Your Max Ride, right?"

Wow, he knew my name. "Uh...yeah."

"Ok then your signed up to dance tonight. Your the lead dancer tonight so you will come out from the ceiling so come with me."

"What! I never signed up though!"

"Well some man by the name of Nick Ride called 3 hours ago and signed you up to dance tonight."

So Fang did this. Oh he is so dead!! I don't even know how to dance! How am I supposed to dance like a slut if I'm not even one! Well if he expecting a show, he's going to get one.

I'm going to hate myself.

(Fang POV)

"Uh-oh..."Angel said in her little girl voice. She looked scared.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"Fang...You should be ashamed. I can't believe you did that."

I smiled, "I'm dead aren't I?"

"Yup" She gulped.

Well just then all these girls come out and I don't see Max. Dang. She probably got out of it.

"Nope. Fang you signed her up as the lead dancer. She's coming out from up there" I looked where she was pointing. Crap. Now I'm scared, because just then some good looking blonde-i mean Max comes down from the ceiling on a pole.

It looked like she was wearing some sort of swim suit. I heard all these guys start whistling and cheering for her. She smiled and searched the crowd then her gaze landed on me. She knows. Perfect. She was sending me her death glare the one she gives whitecoats. She must be really upset.

Just then the music starts and she starts to move. I had no idea she could dance. She was really, I mean extremely good.

"ZOMG!" Nudge shouted while covering her mouth in a "Surprise" action.

"EWWW! My eyes!!" Gazzy shouted while turning away

"AHH! Make it stop Fang! Make it stop!'' Angel shouted at me

"What the heck is going on.?!" "Oh my god. GO MAX GO!" I take it Angel sent him a mental picture.

Because Iggy shouted her name over half the crowd started cheering "GO MAX GO! GO MAX GO!"

Crap, now I'm really dead.

(Nudge POV)

I am scarred for life. Max? A pole dancer! Wow!

(Gazzy POV)

Ew ew ew double ew!! Max? WHY?!!! My little 8 year old eyes...I'm so sorry.

(Angel POV)

I can't believe Fang would do that to Max!!!! It's so sad but Why is she actually dancing!!

(Iggy POV)

And I was going to want to go to Hooters! This is so much better!!!

(Max POV)

"GO MAX GO!" were they talking about me?

God I can't believe this. I saw the look on the flock's faces. I felt bad for the younger ones Iggy looked like he was enjoying it and Fang looked surprised.

Oh well I guess I will let him have his fun because it might be the last amount of fun he will ever have. So I turned around and winked at him. His jaw dropped. I couldn't help it I laughed while I danced. Ok it was over all I had to do was get back on the pole that brought me down and let it take me back up.

Right when I got up I flew (not literally) down the steps into the changing room, changed into my own clothes and did all of that in 3 minutes. "Wait!" The husky man called after me.

"You forgot your money!!"

He handed me 400 dollars!! "you were great out there!! everyone loved you! "

I nodded and walked out.

I found the flock waiting for me and walked right up to Fang. I glared at him. Iggy said "so...I take it we need to leave?"

"yup."

"You sure you don't want us to stay?"

"Nope"

With that they took off into the lobby.

I just continued to glare at Fang.

"So..."

I didn't say anything.

"Max?"

Nothing.

"Come on Max! You usually talk, not me!"

"So What made you want to sign me up for that Fangy?"

"uh...Joke?"

"I don't think so. You know, I'm not going to kill you."

"Your not?"

"yet."

"Ok good—wait did you say yet?"

"Maybe."

"Max talk to me! I'm sorry!"

I just walked ahead of him into our room.

Iggy just had to be waiting. Didn't he?

"So...am I still the biggest sexist pig in the world?"

"Actually Iggy you aren't, Fangy here beat your record by a land slide."

"YES!" Then he walked out.

"Come on Maxie you still love me"

"Uh....I don't know..."

"What?"

"well after that little stunt you pulled..."

Then he tackled me. Tackled me! Then he crushed his lips to mine. I think this was his apology.

I didn't stop him though. I went with it. Then I heard squeals from the closet and Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy come tumbling out.

"Yay! I knew you couldn't be mad at him!" Angel yelled.

"Yeah but know were not _ever_ going to the show again!"

Then they went off to there rooms and I fell asleep in Fang's arms.

Oh what a fun day it was today. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**I could not think of anything to embarrass Fang but I had some help:) Thanks all who helped!!**

Chapter 18.(Max POV)

I woke up in Fang's arms but I really never forgave him for last night so I'm just going to pretend like I did to get him back. Boy...did he have it coming. Of course it will take place tonight after the kids were asleep.

But Angel, being the mind reader she is just happened to get into my head and wanted to know what I was doing. So she wouldn't tell Fang I had her and Nudge go out and get me some Valium. Ha.

So we were eating breakfast and I so casually blurted out "Fang, do you wanna go out tonight?"

He was confused but said yes anyways.

(Fang POV)

Why was Max asking me out tonight?

Oh well I don't care as long as she's mine then I'm happy.

(Angel POV)

Oh this is going to be funny. Me and Nudge just have to stay awake for this!! I have to watch!!!

(Max POV)

The flock had spent the whole day hanging out in mine and Fang's room.

It was about to be 7:00 so me and Fang got dresses to leave.

"Hey Iggy, your in charge til were back. Ok?"

"Sure sure, just use protection!"

"What's protection mean?" Angel asked

"Nothing sweetie, Juts Iggy being a pig...again."

She just nodded then her eyes went wide "EWWWWWW!!!"

I take it Iggy thought about it.

"Iggy!"

"Hey! I didn't think anything!"

"He's right he didn't think it, Fang did."

I was shocked Fang is spending too much time with Iggy. We need to leave, now.

"Bye!" I yelled to the flock and dragged Fang out with me.

"I can't believe you! Why would you think something like that around her?"

"I didn't mean to! I was processing what he said to think of a comeback. Not my fault she wasn't minding her own business." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and we left for dinner.

When he went to the bathroom I poured the Valium into his drink. I mean all of it. It was only 3 cups but still. I started laughing but when he came back out I didn't know what to tell him.

So he sits down and asks "What's so funny?"

I just laugh and try to say "Angel just told me something that happened back at the hotel."

Then I hiccuped. Yes I hiccuped.

He just nods and goes to eat. Then he goes to take a sip of his drink. I wait 5 minutes and he's drank it all. Nothing happened to him. I looked at the bottle under the table to make sure it was Valium. It was.

"So, ready to go?" I asked. He just nods and we go back to our room.

When we get back to our room everyone is in there watching tv. Angel and Nudge were trying not to giggle. I told Angel nothing had happened. but then I thought I was wrong because he walks to the chair on the opposite side of the room sits down and stares at the floor blankly.

"Ok well time for you all to go to bed."

they all got up and headed for the door. Just then out of nowhere Fang lunges at Gazzy's feet and shouts"NOO!! Don't leave me!!! I'm lost without you!"

I just stare shocked at him. He looks at the flock and they all burst into fits of laughter. Fang just looks around confused then his gaze landed on me. Uh-oh.

"Hey Maxie!!" he picks me up and hugs me and spins me around in circle. "I lovest you my dear, sweet Max!" that brought on another round of laughing.

"I lovest you too Fangy." I said while I petted his hair.

"Oh! I know when he passes out lets give him a makeover!!!"

I smiled. Fang would just _love_ that.

"Sure Nudge let's."

"Huh? A Makeover? For meeee?" Fang said

"Yes Fang, for you."

"ooo goodie! Make me pretty like Max! Cause your so pretty Maxie." He batted his eyelashes. I just broke out a huge grin.

"Right his way Fang" Iggy said gesturing to the bathroom door.

He just smiled stupidly and walked in. I didn't want to go in so I let Nudge and Iggy have there fun.

I picked up the Valium bottle and saw it said it lasted 45 minutes. Its been 30 minutes. Crap. We would all be dead in 15 minutes!!

So I decided to watch tv while I wait. I have 5 more minutes to li-

"Oh my god!!! What are you doing to me!! MAX!"

maybe not....

**I don't know how I'm going to describe what he looks like but ill think of something.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I couldn't think of anything!!!! but I sort of got something....but I never mentioned this but the flock's ages are Max,Fang, & Iggy are 15, Nudge is 12,Gazzy is 9, and Angel 7 or 8. Whatever cause she wanted to be 6 and 7 at the same time so just bare with me. Ok Chapter 19!!**

Chapter 19(Max POV)

I sat there listening to Nudge scream in terror and Iggy trying to tell Fang to calm down.

I was really scared but I knew I could take him...that is if I had to.

Just the Nudge came out with her bag of....i really don't care whats in there but Iggy came out afterwards and mouthed the words "Good luck" to me. Well crap.

About 5 minutes after they left our room Fang walks out of the bathroom glaring at me but I happened to notice he war wearing concealer, pink and gold eyeshadow, pink blush,eyeliner and mascara. I couldn't help but crack up.

"Oh Fang I _love_ your new look." I said with a big smile.

"You want to tell me why I look like this?" He growled.

"Actually...I do. It was payback for making me do that show last night. I slipped some Valium into your drink when you went to the bathroom at the restaurant."

"You did?"

"Yup." I said putting my hands behind my head and laying back "Then you had a tantrum when Gazzy tried to leave the room and you grabbed his feet yelling 'No! Don't leave me! I'm lost without you!' then you allowed Nudge to give you a makeover until the Valium wore off."

"That's it?" I nodded. "So I didn't say anything embarrassing like you did?"

I rolled my eyes but then smiled. Not an evil smile but a sweet, comforting smile. It helps cover up when I'm lieing so Fang can't see through it. "No Fang you didn't"

He looked relieved when I said that. I wonder why....

(Fang POV)

I can't believe Max would do that to me! But at least I didn't tell her I loved her out loud. I was kind of saving that. I need to get this make-up off. I look like an idiot.

(Max POV)

Fang went back into the bathroom to take off the make-up even if I begged him not to.

Right when he got in there out hotel room Phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"MAX!" It was my mom and Ella.

"Hey, not so loud."

"Sorry...but guess what!?"

"What?"

"Me and mom went outside to look at those...things you destroyed and it said on everyone of them the last batch of experiments by Chu corp. How cool is that?! You can come back now!"

"Really? I would like to look at that myself but Me and Fang are in a little War. I'll tell you about it tomorrow when we get there."

"So your coming back?"

"Yup see you soon."

"OK! Bye Max!"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and Fang comes out of the bathroom...with no shirt I might add.

"What's up with no shirt?" I asked him. It was hard not to look away.

"I got my shirt wet trying to get this stuff off. I just came out here to get a new one."

I nodded.

"who was on the phone?" He asked me while putting on another shirt.

"Mom and Ella. Were going home tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow.

I told him the whole conversation (A/N Sorry didn't feel like typing it out)

He nodded.

_**Angel? Can you bring the flock to my room for a flock meeting?**_

_Sure Max._

So I sat there waiting until everyone showed up. I told them about Mom and Ella called us and we were going home tomorrow. Iggy and Nudge seemed to be the only ones excited about this.

I didn't care I was just worried about what Fang would do. Will he strike when I'm asleep? I don't know. So I sent everyone to bed and Went to sleep myself.

When I woke up...I was wet and saw my mattress was in the pool! The pool! Was that the best thing Fang could think of? I looked around in case he took my clothes or something but I was good. I felt my face no makeup or any drawings of some sort.

I look up and see Fang Smiling down at me. I scowl then look around to make sure no one was looking then I spread my wings and flew up to our window. It was open so I flew inside.

"FANG! That's the best you could do? Put my mattress in the pool?"

He nodded I just had to do something to you before we left, but anyway go change so we can wake up the rest of the flock." then he walked over and kissed me. I didn't want to let go so we kept walking backwards and backwards then fell where the mattress should have been and fell on the springboard instead. Let me tell you. That thing hurts.

I yelped and Fang helped me up. He said sorry and let me go change.

We woke up and began our journey to mom's house.

(7 hours later)

We landed in the front yard to be greeted by Mom And Ella. The first thing I smelled was Chocolate chip cookies!!! I took off to the kitchen and grabbed five.

I was eating the 3rd one when mid bite I stopped. I just froze. I couldn't move just then a picture came into view.

It was the flock. We were shopping.

_We had 2 carts and were checking out. I noticed We all had on the same outfits right now so I guess it had to do with today or something. We were smiling, and we were walking to put the groceries in Mom's car when A gun is fired. We take to the skies and look around to Find Mr. Chu and Brigid Standing aiming a gun at us. How were they still alive and I noticed they had crutches and casts. But then Chu fired the gun and hit Fang square in the chest. "Fang!!!" I screamed and dove after him. I caught him right before he hit the ground. I checked for a pulse. It was too late he was dead. I got up and started walking to where Mr. Chu and Brigid were I beat them senseless. Well..enough to kill them. I hope I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. I ran back over to Fang Who was surrounded by the flock. I broke down crying because I knew it was too late._

I gasped and collapsed into Fang's arms. What the heck just happened!?

**You have a new power Maximum. Use it to save the world and your flock.**

"Max?" Fang asked from beside me. "What happened?"

I smiled ."I have a new Power. I can see the future."

I got some gasps, then mom came into the room.

"Do you guys want to go shopping?"

"NO!" Angel and I both yelled. "Well, just not today. We have some business to take care of. Iggy? Gazzy?"

I had Angel tell them what my vision was. They then got evil smiles on there faces and ran upstairs to get started. Today is the day we take down Mr. Chu.

_And Brigid._

Right. And Brigid.

**So....??? what did you think? Let me know!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I saw that some of you didn't understand about Max's power. She can see the future she's going to save Fang from dieing. Ok next chapter!**

Chapter 20 (Max POV)

So I have a new power. I can see the future. This is going to come in handy. Let's just hope I don't freeze in the middle of a fight or while I'm flying.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang asked me.

"My new power. If we stop Mr. Chu and Brigid I think we'll be safe for a while."

"Max were never safe."

"Well I know that, but we can relax."

"So you've saved the world?"

"Oh no. It wouldn't be this easy to save the world. Someone else will come along like always and try and start it all up again." I put my head in my hands.

Just then Angel comes skipping down the stairs.

"Hey Max! Hey Fang! When are we leaving to go take down Chu and Brigid?"

"When Gazzy and Iggy are done. Why don't you go check on them?"

"Ok!"

Then Nudge runs into the room "Hey Max! I can't wait to get rid of Chu and Brigid but I mean Brigid was really nice and we all trusted her well everyone but you, and she tried to flirt with Fang and take him from you even though she is like 20 something. I'll be happy when she's out of the way though I liked her but I don't wan-mmph" I was thankful for Fang covering her mouth.

"Yes Nudge. I can't wait either."

She nodded and skipped off to find Angel.

"So did you really see me dieing?" Fang asked

"Yeah, but were going to change that so don't worry." Then I leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey Max! Were done!" Iggy yelled from upstairs.

"Great! Alright flock. Let's go! We've got a vision to change."

We all filed out the front door and took off one by one.

I tried to remember what store we were at in my vision when shots rang out. The first person I looked to was Fang to make sure he wasn't shot. He wasn't but that meant someone else was. I looked back to see Angel clutching her ankle. They shot Angel! But it was in the ankle so that's better then being shot in the chest.

"NUDGE! Grab Angel and carry her. Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded. "Gazzy! Iggy! Down there! In that clearing! Bomb away!

I watched as Gazzy tapped Iggy's Hand and they dove down over the clearing each dropping a bomb.

The last thing I saw was Brigid and Chu's faces before fire and smoke filled the area.

We all stayed to see if we got them. I won't tell you much but after we say body parts strewn across the clearing we decided we didn't want to see anymore of that. We flew back home to mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"Did you just assume we would make it back alive?" I asked.

"Yup I knew you would win no matter what. Oh my! What happened to Angel?"

"She got shot in the ankle."

"Oh dear. Angel go down to the basement and I will be down there in a minute to remove the bullet if there is one or bandage you up. Will someone help her?"

Nudge helped her down to the basement.

5 minutes later mom went down and about 15 seconds later she screamed bloody murder.

Oh god. Angel and Nudge always seem to get in trouble when they go somewhere alone but this time my mom was down there.

We all rushed down to find Angel and Nudge on the floor unconscious and Max II trying to climb out of the window. Well our past keeps rushing to us. Who's next? Ari?

**I'm not doing so well anymore I really need help. Please, Please give me any suggestions you can think of!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I got stuck and regretted bringing Max II into this but I don't anymore. I have a friend helping me that has never even read Maximum ride but has some great ideas!! So, Here's Chapter 21!!!**

Chapter 21.(Max POV)

I ran up to the window just in time to grab Max II's ankle and pull her back in.

"What do you think your doing here?"

"I had a mission to capture all of you but I was tired of being their little lab rat and doing everything they told me too. I've refused every mission until they offered me this one. I thought it was a good way to get out. I came her to make sure I at least stopped by. I decided it would be better to knock some of you out then take you away." She then turned to my Mom. "I have a tracking device they just put in me can you get it out so they can't track me here?"

"Sure, where is it?"

Max II pulls up her sleeve to reveal a little black spot right where mine was. Ironic huh?

"ok come over here." Max II walks over to a table and lays down.

"When she's done with you I have some questions." I told her. She just nods.

It took about 2 hours. The Valium wore off in and hour and the procedure took an hour.

She came back up stairs and I started to talk.

"Now when you say they offered you missions, who is "they"?

"Chu Corrperations."

"But we got rid of Chu. How can his company still be out there?" Gazzy asked reading my mind.

"It's run by that man from Germany. uh...what's his name? Bortch. I think? Well yeah that's why you keep getting attacked by those new experiments."

"Ok but wait...you said Bortch as in Ter Bortch? With the stupid accent?"

"Yup." She said popping the 'p'.

"He's back?"

"Yup."

" Ok so where is this branch located?"

"Somewhere in Montana. I honestly can't remember."

"Ok thanks Max...II. Thanks for the answers."

"No problem, hey tell your mom thanks for getting that thing out of me."

"Sure thing." With that she said bye and left.

"That was....awkward." Nudge said.

We just all looked at her confused. Oh yeah forgot to mention that they woke up and hour before Max II did. Angel went to sleep.

"Well almost everyone from out past has come back and tried to kill us except her, Lissa, and Sam. I think this has some sort of connection don't you think?" She said.

"Well I think this is all a crazy dream and I'm going to bed to wake up from this dream! Good night everyone from dreamland!" Gazzy said.

We all just laughed. "Guys I think Nudge has a point. Remember that time they tried to make us think those past 6 months were all a dream? Then Ari busted us out? It feels like that all over again. What do you think?"

"I just think it's one big coincidence!" Iggy yelled.

I rolled my eyes which of course was wasted on him. I noticed Fang hasn't said anything. I turned to him. He should have something intelligent to say.

"Fang? What do you think?" I asked him.

"Well..."He said running his fingers through his hair. God he looked so hot doing that...I didn't say that! "I agree with all of you. You all make good points. Chu and Brigid, we all saw that coming. Lissa and Sam...That's just a coincidence. Max II and Ter Bortch...I've got nothing to say to that. Everything is just coming back at us, all rushing in at once. Next thing we'll be seeing Flyboys and Erasers. Hey! Maybe even Ari! Oh..sorry Max." I just nodded telling him I understood. I just realized that's more than Fang talks in weeks. Wow.

"That's another good point. I say we go to bed and all try to think this through."

They nodded and headed off to bed.

I awoke the next morning to a great smelling breakfast and Nudge and Gazzy yelling at each other. What could it be this time?

**I'm pretty sure this chapter made no sense what so ever! Oh well Any suggestions! Tell me!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Um...Just a few more chapters left....I may write a sequel. It depends on you! Chapter 22!**

Chapter 22 (Max POV)

What in the crap are Gazzy and Nudge arguing about now?

"NO!" Nudge screamed at him.

"Why not?!" He screamed back at her.

Everyone was watching them argue across the table. Our heads were going back and forth like we were watching a tennis match.

"Because the last time you used one of my things you blew it up! I'm not taking any chances!"

"I just need your hairdryer to heat up the wires!!"

"No! Use something else!"

"But I don't know where any other hairdryers are in the house!!" He threw his hands up in the air showing how frustrated he was. It was so funny.

"Ok! STOP!" I yelled at them slamming my hands on the table. "Just sit it out in the sun or something I don't know. Just stop arguing!"

"Ok. I will later! I'm tired!" Gazzy said so.

I rolled my eyes. **Max, You need to go to Montana. You may bring Valencia and Ella. Youu need to rid the Earth of Chu Corrperations. You've saved the world then.** When I heard that I choked on my bacon and my eyes went wide. Iggy was trying to help me but I think he just wanted to whack me on my back for no reason.

"I'm fine." My eyes still wide. If I destroy this next branch. I've Saved the world?

"Guys." They all turned to me. "We need to go to Montana."

They all groaned. "Maaaax." Nudge wined.

"Before you argue...Let. Me. Finish." I snapped.

They stopped. "Mom and Ella can come too. They can stay in a hotel. But the reason is...We've saved the world if we destroy this branch."

"No Way!!!" That was Nudge.

"Yeah. So I'm going to go call or try to find Max II and-"

"What?" Fang asked.

"I'm going to call her for help in the plan I'm putting together. You know how she said she's trying to escape and she was supposed to capture us and bring us back. Well she is going to "Capture" us and lead us there to get us in then Angel will use her mind-control thing to allow Max II to take us through rooms without getting caught."

I got some nods so I thought I did good. I smiled to myself.

We decided to go right after breakfast. On a plane. A plane ride! 2 hours of arguing with my mom. I'll never get my way.

I was sitting next to Fang. He held my hand the whole ride. Needless to say nothing exciting happened while on that ride. Thank god!

We told Max II we would meet her 2 miles east of the airport in a clearing. We would go over the plan from there.

I was getting up to fly when I froze. Great another vision. Just what I needed.

_There were mgeeks. Everywhere. Fire. Flock fighting. Guns being shot. Me having to look everywhere at once. Ter Bortch Pulled out a gun. Aimed at._

I gasped and fell back into strong, tan, muscular arms. Who was he going to shoot?

"What did you see?" Fang asked.

"The fight. Ter Bortch aimed a gun but I didn't see who he aimed it at. I Know it wasn't me. It was too confusing."

"Ok well can we go now?" Max II asked frustrated.

"Yeah. Go."

We all took off one by one with Max II in the lead. We landed just in time to see mgeeks training.

They saw us and smiled. Max II pretended to be our capturer.

"Ah Max clone. Good to see you accomplished your mission." A whitecoat said.

I just spit on his feet. He frowned.

"Do you mind if I take them to their cells?" Max II asked.

"Um...I prefer you -" He was staring at Angel. "Sure. As you wish."

She smiled and walked we followed. We walked til we reached a room. "Ok Angel you stay with Max II so you can read there minds and control them incase were about to get caught. Fang, you, me, and Nudge will look for information. Gazzy, Iggy....well I don't care what you do. We'll use you later."

They all nodded and we began our search. Of course they're continuing the By-Half Plan. Stupid whitecoats. I just hate them.

After about 10 minutes we were ready to get out.

"Alright, we've got our stuff. Let's get out."

We hit the halls running. We had just went out the exit when mgeeks stepped in our way with Bortch in the front.

"Ah...Maximum...We veet again."

"Out of my way Bortchy." I spat.

"I don't vink vat vould be very good."

"Ok so what do you have in mind?"

"ATTACK!" An mgeek yelled. I didn't know that they could talk.

Then began my vision. My vision of hell.

Well it was hell. Is there anything worse than that? Because that's when Bortch aimed a gun and fired at...Fang. Right above his hip. Crap.

**OMG! It's almost over :( Tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh my gosh I'm sooo sorry! I was at cheer camp for 4 days then went to the beach and my mom didn't think to pack my computer for me so I didn't know she had brought hers so now im on at the beach updating! Yay! Chapter 23!! Next chapter is last!!**

Chapter 23 (Max POV)

You know how in those movies how it goes in slow motion during drastic parts? Like how the main character runs from something but ends up getting hurt anyway and they dive from it? The other person sees them and shouts their name but you can't hear it but you know they said something cause their mouth moved?

Bad description I know but that's what I felt like right then. Bortch fired the trigger at Fang and hit him. I screamed so loud I didn't know I could.

"FANG!!!!"

I turned and slung two punches left and right at each mgeek making my way to Fang.

The reason for that description earlier is because that is what I felt like when Fang got shot. I was running shouting his name over and over again.

I slid down next to him like a baseball player sliding into home plate.

I put my hand over his wound to stop the blood from coming out.

His breathing was rapid and he was gasping for air.

"Fang, Can you hear me? Please fight it! For me Fang. Please. I need you. I-I-I love you Fang!!!!" I laid my head on his chest and sobbed. Did I really just say that to him? Yep. Do I regret it? Nope. Do I want to take it back? Not a chance.

"Max….It hurts." His voice was so rough. I cried harder and harder.

"I know Fang. I know. You'll make it. I know you will. Your strong."

He could only nod. So right then I leaned down and kissed him. Just like that time on the beach when Ari almost killed him. I could've sworn we were on sand for that second we kissed. I knew it wasn't because when I came back up we were still there at our fight.

He smiled. I knew even if he did die he died with hi last kiss from me…and I told him I loved him.

(3rd person POV)

Max just laid her head on Fang's chest and sobbed. She always needed to be strong for the flock but she knew she didn't have to then. There was a single tear that fell upon Fang's wound under the hand she had covering it.

(Max POV)

I cried and cried while Fang's heart got slower and slower then stopped.

I was furious. I wiped the tears away and stood up and put on my game face.

I got up and turned around and searched for Ter Bortch. I found him and walked over to him.

"You will pay for what you did to Fang." I growled at him.

"I don't vink I vill. He deserved vat he got. It is all part of my plan to destroy you."

"Well apparently you didn't think you little plan through. Because one pissed off Max is not such a good thing to you!" I spat at him.

Then I took a gun out from under my shirt and aimed it at him. I was waiting to pull the trigger when another gun went off that wasn't mine and went into Ter Bortch's chest. What the heck?

"What's that dark figure?" an mgeek said. Man…I'll never get used to their voice.

I looked over my shoulder into the shade under some trees. I smiled but was about to blow up on the inside.

"That's my Dark figure." I said.

**So…..update tonight or tomorrow around 5 o'clock??? It will be the last chapter!!!** **Maybe….The sequel depends on you. Even if I do one it will be their story after they've saved the world.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so here it is the last chapter!!! It's sad yet good. I decided to go ahead and write the last chapter tonight so I didn't have to wait tomorrow to do it. I still don't know if I'm writing a sequel it all depends on if you want one! If I do it will be after the flock saves the world and is just relaxing. I will probably skip 2 or 3 years or maybe even 10! You never know. But here it is…-Wipes away stray tear- Chapter 24!!!**

Chapter 24 (Max POV)

"That's my dark figure." I said smiling.

I turned back around to the mgeeks smile and waved then took off to where Fang was. I really can't believe he was alive!

I ran and jumped into his open arms and he spun me in circles. That was odd of him. I cried into his shoulder. They were happy tears though.

"Oh Fang. I can't believe it! You okay?"

"Yeah Max I'm fine."

"Oh my god. I thought I lost you!"

"Max I was sad to think I would lose _you._" He emphasized it with nodding his head towards me. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?" I said wiping my eyes.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

I wasn't ready for that question but I knew my answer. "Of Course Fang. I always will."

He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen him smile. But then it turned into a frown. "Fang? What's wrong?"

"Well, if I wasn't dieing would still have told me?"

I laughed and he looked at me confusedly. "Of course Fang! I would've told you eventually if I didn't right then!"

He just nodded. Then he smiled again.

We just sat there staring at each other for 5 minutes when the flock came running over.

"FANG!" Angel screamed

"ZOMG!" Nudge yelled.

"DUDE!!!" Gazzy and Iggy yelled at the same time.

Angel came running towards Fang and tackled him.

"Fang! How did you not die? I mean I heard your thoughts stop and you got shot. I mean how…?" I was thinking the same exact thing.

**You saved him Max. Yet again, you've gained a new power. You thought you got the short end of the stick. You were wrong. Congrats now you can save your flock everyday.**

Wait a minute! I can heal people?!

Then Angel looked at me and her eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's so cool! I wanted that one!!!"

"What is she talking about?" Fang asked me.

"Um…well I sorta have the power to heal now? So I saved you? I guess…" I smiled sheepishly.

"Wow." Iggy said.

I just nodded and remembered he couldn't see it. "I'm nodding Ig."

"I'm just glad I didn't leave you guys!" He said that as he picked up Angel and Gazzy and squeezing them to death while moving on to Nudge then Iggy.

I was really shocked by this behavior of his. He had a huge smile on his face and he was laughing and hugging everyone. I never really noticed but he has some white teeth!

"Uh…Fang." Iggy said worriedly.

"Yeah Ig?"

"Your showing emotion."

"I know."

"Ok then."

He then walked over to me and leaned down and kissed me. I was just glad.

Then we all took off and flew up into the sky waiting for Iggy or Gazzy to throw the bomb.

Let me tell ya. It was a pretty big bomb and it was bright too.

"Great. That was just a great fight. We all came out alive so that was good. Now we know I can heal people. Were all set."

Everyone just nodded and Fang held my hand.

Nudge said "Hey, did anyone else notice that the scenery changed to a beach for like 10 seconds then changed back? I did and though 'hey. That looked like the beach where Ari almost killed Fang.' Did anyone else notice it? Did you?"

"I did." Angel said.

"No wonder I felt sand." Iggy said.

"Yeah I think I got some between my toes!" Gazzy yelled.

I let go of Fang's hand and put my had in my hands and groaned.

"Max? What's wrong?" Fang asked me.

"I think I did that too. Because you know how I though you were dieing when you got shot how I leaned down to kiss you? It reminded me of the time on the beach. So maybe I got another powers to se memories and let others remember it or something? I don't know. It was just weird."

"Yeah okay Max. You need sleep."

"I know." I thought for a minute. "Carry me?" I asked him.

He looked surprised. But then smiled. "sure" then he opened his arms and carried me all the way back to mom's house.

We met mom and Ella back at the house. They took the plane back again. We decided to fly. Obviously!

We were greeted by hugs and Fang hugged back this time and Mom and Ella were completely shocked. We all laughed.

"He almost died and got excited he didn't so he started showing emotion. We were all shocked." I told them.

They nodded understanding.

"Well let's go inside and have some cookies, shall we?" Mom asked.

I'll never get tired of her cookies!

**There it is! The last chapter!! Sequel or no sequel? That is the question. Haha funny! Oh well. It's your decision. Next update will tell you if there is a sequel or not.**


	25. SEQUEL!

Ok My sequel is now up!!!! I just love writing!!! I don't want to stop I'll probally have 4 chapters up today. My first 4!! Oh yeah! Go me!! Ok Its called My Maximumride 7!!!!


End file.
